Gold Membership
Gold Memberhip Type Gold is an optional, annual purchase that upgrades the Nitro Type experience through perks including bonus cash, exclusive cars, and site-wide removal of advertisements. Nitro Type Gold is available for different prices; however, the purchase price only affects the amount of cash that is immediately awarded to your account. Outside the cash deposits, all Gold Members receive the same benefits. In early August 2019, the admins updated gold membership to be an annual payment instead of the previous lifetime upgrade. This does not affect those who purchased gold before the update, but any purchases henceforth will be annual if you want to maintain your membership. Prices Gold Membership can only be purchased for yourself once your account is at least level 20; however, there is no level limitation when purchasing gold for another account, i.e., gold membership can be purchased for any standard account, regardless of the level. The Gold Membership standard prices are below: - $9.99 Gold - Gives you $2,000,000 Nitro Type cash - $13.99 Gold - Gives you $5,000,000 Nitro Type cash - $16.99 Gold - Gives you $10,000,000 Nitro Type cash - $24.99 Gold - Gives you $25,000,000 Nitro Type cash - $34.99 Gold - Gives you $50,000,000 Nitro Type cash - $49.99 Gold - Gives you $100,000,000 Nitro Type cash Benefits One year of Gold Membership that includes: - The Xcelsior, along with every other gold membership cars during their respective seasons or events - 20% more cash per race - No advertisements on any Nitro Type pages - Two exclusive achievements (one for the Xcelsior V12, one for the "Solid Gold" title) - Unlimited display name changing—regular members must wait 8 hours between display name changes - Race logs and daily logs are stored for 90 days rather than 30 days - All racing logs (by race, by day, and by month) can be downloaded to your computer - A gold NT badge next to your name on the news, friends list, scoreboard, and during a race. - Cash donations can be made without a transaction fee - Friends list Max sizes are increased to 300 - Ability to send cash to anyone, regardless of whether or not they are friends with you Early Gold Membership differences At its release, Gold Membership was only available for $9.99. It gave a third achievement (The Golden Standard) that had a $5,000,000 cash reward, but today this achievement has been eliminated in favor of a direct cash deposit to the racer. Early Gold Memberships did not give a 20% cash bonus every race; instead, car prices were reduced by 15% and paint job prices were reduced by 20%. For a period of time, only Gold Members were allowed to access the official Nitro Type Forums. When the forums were shut down, this perk was quietly removed from the site. Payment Methods Nitro Type Gold is purchased via Stripe. Currently, Gold Memberships can only be purchased using a credit/debit card. The option to purchase Gold Membership with bitcoin has been withdrawn.